Truth's Declared
by RENTlover135
Summary: It started as a simple school field trip. But after an accident, six teens are left alone in the Fenton RV. Danny is accidently given truth serum, and what began as a fun game, blossomed into a fullrage war...
1. The request

What happens when our heroes get into a car crash going to Washington for a field- trip? With Jazz driving, it isn't as fun. And what's worse is that Paulina, Dash, and Valerie are along for the ride as well. But when our favorite hero accidentally passes out and they give him something to drink, it turns out to be truth serum…

"Come on, Danny!" Jazz exclaimed happily.

Fourteen- year- old Danny Fenton groaned. This was going to be one of the longest car rides in his life. The annual ninth-grade Washington trip was today. The ninth graders would stay up in Washington D. C. for a week, site-see, and all that junk. But the best part was no parents.

Unfortunately, Danny's older sister, Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton had volunteered to chaperone. Danny's two friends, Samantha (Sam) Manson and Tucker Foley weren't very thrilled about it either. This means that they couldn't talk about certain things with Jazz around. Even though she knew Danny's secret.

Young Danny Fenton had a secret. You see, his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were obsessed with ghosts. One day, they built a ghost portal and tried to get it to work. When it didn't, they gave up on it. Then, Sam was able to talk Danny into going into it. When he did, he accidentally hit the "on" switch and the portal activated up. With Danny inside.

When he came out of the portal, his normal raven black hair was snow white, his china blue eyes a bright glowing green. His regular attire, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt with a red collar, sleeves, and small circle in the middle, was a black jumpsuit with silver boots, gloves, and collar. On the middle of his chest was his logo. It was a sliver, ghostly, "D" with a "P" in the middle. It stood for Danny Phantom, Danny's Fenton's ghost half and alter ego.

Jazz beeped the horn, telling Danny to hurry up. Danny climbed into the front seat of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, an invention made by their parents, and slouched down glumly. He glanced at Jazz as she drove toward Casper High, the high school the two currently attended. His face lit up when he saw his two best friends waiting outside. Right after the RV stopped, he climbed out and walked over to them.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker said. He was a techno geek and sort-of nerdy. His glasses spoke for him, as well as the yellow long-sleeved shirt, green army pants, combat boots, and red berate. He currently had his PDA out and was typing vigorously with it.

"Hi, Danny," Sam greeted him. She had a gothic thing and wore all black. Her black hair was halfway up and half way down. Her nails were black and her tank- top mid-drift shirt was black with a small purple circle in the middle. She wore a black shirt with green plaid. She had purple tights and black combat boots. Her amethyst eyes sparkled when she spoke.

"Hey, guys," Danny replied. "You all ready?"

"Yep," they replied.

"Come, on, we can put your stuff in the trunk." Danny helped carry their bags to the RV, and threw them in there.

"Mr. Fenton!" a voice called. Danny turned around and saw Mr. Lancer, his teacher, heading toward him. He was tall, balding, and had a pot- belly. His goatee was back, his shirt blue, his tie black, and his plaid pants were too short.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked wearily.

"Since your means of transportation is very large, I was wondering if you would be able to accommodate three other students," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny blinked.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "You're going to be driving three other students to Washington."

"Who are they, Mr. Lancer?" Jazz asked. She had come around to help with the bags and had over heard the conversation.

"Dash, Paulina, and Valerie," Mr. Lancer replied. The three said students came into view as their names were said. Danny's face went pale.

Dash was a jock and bully. Danny happened to be his favorite victim. He had short blonde hair, purple- blue eyes, a white t-shirt with a football jacket over it, and blue jeans. Paulina was the most popular girl in school. She had long black hair, a pink mid- drift shirt, jean caprice, and a Hispanic accent. Valerie, Danny's former crush, had long black hair, sea green eyes, a yellow headband, a long- sleeved yellow shirt, and an orange skirt. She smiled at Danny.

"I'm glad you're all coming with us," Jazz said, putting their luggage into the trunk.

"We are?" Tucker asked Sam. It got him a punch on the shoulder from Dash.

"Everyone in!" Jazz said. Everyone climbed into the back of the RV. Danny, glumly, climbed into the front, next to Jazz.

_This is going to be the longest car trip of my life_, he thought, and shut the door.


	2. Slip N' Slide

Jazz had the radio turned to some soothing music station. Her eyes were on the road, and she was silently listening to the soft conversations in the back seat. Danny was sleeping in the seat next to her. He had been up late, trying to capture the Box Ghost, who somehow kept getting out of the portal. His slow breathing was the quietest thing in the RV.

Sam had her headphones turned all the way up, a scowl on her face. She had to be stuck with Paulina the entire ride. She didn't know how she would manage. Tucker was talking to Valerie. They were discussing the computers in Axion Labs. Dash and Paulina were talking about Danny Phantom. Paulina had the hugest crush on him after he saved her two times.

"Did you ever notice how his hair hangs in his face?" she asked, dreamily.

"Who care's about his hair?" Dash asked. "Have you seen the way he overshadows other things?" Danny Phantom and Dash had once been shrunk to the size of peas, along with Skulker, a ghost bent on hunting Danny Phantom. Danny had overshadowed a mouse to save them from being its next lunch.

"He's so dreamy…" Paulina sighed.

Dash rolled his eyes. It had begun to rain and the soft patter of the drops hit the roof of the RV.

Dash glanced toward the front. He saw Jazz, concentrating on the road. Danny was still sleeping, slouched in the seat. An evil smile crept across his face. With Jazz busy driving, there would be nothing she would be able to do. Slowly, his hand inched toward the back of Danny's head.

But ever since he had gotten his ghost powers, Danny's senses had become more advanced. He could sense when something was behind him, and as Dash's hand approached his head, Danny suddenly woke up and jerked forward, out of his reached. Dash's face fell, as well as his hand.

Danny yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Have a nice nap?" Jazz asked him.

Danny nodded. "How much farther?" he asked.

"About three hours."

"I slept for three hours?" Danny exclaimed. "On a six hour car ride?"

Jazz laughed. "Yeah. I didn't want to wake you. You had a long night, and when we get to Washington, you're not going to want to sleep there, what with all the site- seeing."

Danny rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. Jazz was right. He wouldn't want to sleep anyways.

It was raining harder now, and the road was getting hard to see. Jazz was leaning over the wheel, trying to see. Danny looked in the back and smiled at the sight. Everyone was doing his or her own thing.

_I guess this trip won't be as bad as I thought_, he said to himself.

Suddenly, the car began to swerve.

"Jazz!" Danny exclaimed. "What's happening?"

"The tires skidded on a slippery spot and I can't get control back!" Jazz said back, panic in her voice.

"Here!" Danny grabbed the wheel and tried to help his sister. "Everyone hang on!" he yelled to the back.

Everyone held on for dear life as the RV went off the road. Paulina screamed. Luckily, it didn't roll over, but skidded to a stop. Jazz pushed the hair out of her eyes and turned around in her seat to make sure everyone was okay.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked.

Everyone shook his or her heads. Danny was a little pale and shaking some what, Sam looked like she had a headache, Tucker was trying to find his PDA, which went flying during the crash, Valerie looked disoriented, Dash seemed fine, and Paulina was complaining about a broken nail.

"Okay, let's get going then," Jazz said, turning the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. She tried it again. There was still nothing.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I can't get the ignition started," she replied.


	3. Whitty Banter and a Fight

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update last night. I had to baby-sit and by the time I got home, I was exhausted and didn't feel like posting. But I have off today and I'm going to post now! So, I hope you all like this anda bbig thank you to everyone who sent me a review! I love you all!

I would like put a disclaimer for my other chapters because I forgot to put them on before I updated. So, here's a diclaimer for all of the chapters that don't have one:

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. He belongs to the almighty Butch Hartman.

So, who else is real exited for the Season Finale? I am! I can't wait! Only one more week! YIPEE! Now, on with the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we, like, going to be late to Washington?" Paulina asked. " 'Cause, like, I'm so not going to miss going to the mall. I need a new shirt."

"We might have bigger problems than missing going to the mall, Paulina," Sam said.

"Ew, don't talk to me, loser," Paulina whined.

"What did you call me?" Sam asked, dangerously.

"You heard me," Paulina said.

"Why, I 'ought to…" Sam started, coming slowly towards Paulina.

"Guys, calm down," Danny said, unbuckling his seat belt. "I'll just go out and see what's wrong."

"Danny, are you sure? It's pouring out there," Jazz said.

Danny laughed. "It's fine. Really," he added as he saw his sister's face. "I'll be right back." Danny opened the door and stepped out into the rain, closing the door behind him.

The other six people in the RV watch as Danny lifted up the hood of the vehicle. He disappeared behind the hood and the group heard him rummaging around. Then, suddenly, they heard a _slam_. There was a small yelp and some low talking. There was a flash of light and a streak of black and white, followed by a streak of green and blue.

"What's going on out there?" Valerie asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure…" Jazz said, looking at the roof as if she could see through it.

Meanwhile, outside, Danny was having a heated battle with Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Geatest Hunter who was obssessed at capturing Danny and putting his pelt at the end of his bed. He was actually a small green glob with a face, arms, and legs, but had a built an advanced hunting suit. It was made of metal and was blue and grey. There was a bunch of weapons attached to it, and the robot had flaming green hair.

As soon as Danny had lifted up the hood of the RV, Skulker had attacked. He had thrown a ghost ray at Danny, but he had dodged it just in time. He had known there was a ghost around as soon as the car had come to a stop. Unnoticed by everyone but himself, Danny's ghost sense, a small, cold whisp of blue smoke that gasps from his mouth, had gone off right after they had crashed. Danny, trying to make a good excuse to go outside, had very carefully disconnected the wires in the steering wheel by turning his arm intangible.

Danny, offering to try and fix it, had put the hood up as soon as possible, so no one could see what was going on. Just as he had expected, Sulker had attacked at that particular moment. Danny had whipped sharply to the right, yelping as he hit his head on the roof of the hood.

"Nice to see that your defensive reflexes are in good shape," Skulker had said. "Let's see if your offensive ones are just as good."

"Oh, they are," Danny replied, going ghost as he said it with a small _shweep _and a flash of white light. He had flown up into the sky, and Skulker had followed. Danny threw a green ghost ray at him, but Skulker lazily reflected it back. Danny dodged it and went invisible. He flew behind Skulker and shot another ghost ray at him. Skulker dodged it and Danny flew at him, punching him in the jaw and sending him flying backwards. Danny was about to send him another punch and suck him up in the Fenton Thermos, a green and sliver thermos specially made for catching ghosts, when Skulker sent a dart at him. Danny, surprised that Skulker would fight with a weapon so small, didn't dodge it in time. It him him on the arm and Danny winced.

Skulker laughed. "You won't be going anywhere for a long time," he said.

Immediately, Danny felt his strength draining out of him. He slowly floated to the ground, changing back to human as he did so. He looked up at Skulker, hate in his eyes. "What did you do to me?"

Skulker sent a ghost ray at Danny, but he side- stepped it weakly and it ended uphitting the RV instead. It shook violently, sending all the inhabitants to the floor. But Danny, not seeing it shake,had lost consciousness before he even it the ground. Skulker laughed and flew up and out of site.

"This should answer some questions everyone has about you. Now all we have to do is wait," he said, chuckling softly and he flew away.

Meanwhile, inside the RV, the inhabitants were climbing steadily to their feet.

"What was that?" Valerie asked.

"Um… lightening?" Tucker replied. The group looked at him, skeptical.

"I think I should go out there and help Danny," Sam replied.

Jazz nodded. Sam went to the door and opened it up. The rain began to enter the RV before Sam shut the door. Suddenly, a few seconds after the closed it, she opened it again. Her hair was plastered to her forehead from the rain and she was soaked.

"Some one come and help me!" she cried. "Quick!"

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked, worried.

"It's Danny!" Sam said, a note of hysteria in her voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Valerie asked, pushing her way forward.

"He's hurt!" Sam said.


	4. Truth'

Immediately, Tucker and Valerie rushed forward. They climbed out into the rain and to where Sam was. On the ground was a small lump. When they closer, the saw Danny, lying in a pool of mud.

"What happened?" Valerie asked, kneeling down next to him. Tucker did the same.

"I don't know, I just found him like this," Sam replied. She had to yell to be heard over the pounding of the rain.

"Come on! We need to get him inside!" Tucker yelled.

Tucker picked up Danny's feet, and Sam pulled him up under his arms. Together, with Valerie running ahead, carried Danny back to the RV. Valerie had the door open and had cleared a place among the pile of ghost inventions for them to lay Danny down.

Sam and Tucker carefully put Danny down and Valerie put a blanket over him. Jazz was rummaging through the glove compartment, looking for the First Aid Kit she knew was in there somewhere. When she found it, she climbed in the back and, pushing Dash and Paulina out of the way, went up to Danny. He was very pale and shaking slightly. His skin was cold to the touch, but his forehead was burning up.

She rummaged through the kit and found a thermometer. She stuck in Danny's mouth and waited for it to beep. When it did, she took it out and looked at it. She gasped.

"What is it?" Valerie asked. She seemed to feel that shehad beenasking that a lot for the past forty-five minutes.

"He has atemperatureof 103 degrees!" Jazz exclaimed. She handed Sam a towel. "Sam, get that wet with cold water and put it on his forehead. Tucker, you find some bottled water in the mini-fridge."

The two teens stumbled through Dash and Paulina, who were standing off the side. They felt a little out of place, but they still wanted to know what was happening. Sam got the towel wet and went back to Danny. Jazz had covered him with a blanket and she took the towel from Sam without a word. Tucker came a few seconds later, a clear water bottle in hand. It had the Fenton sign on it; a ghostly "F". Jazz, glancing at it briefly, grabbed it and forced some of it down Danny's throat with Valerie's help. No one noticed that it was a little thicker than normal water.

Danny's eyes snapped open and he shot up. Jazz smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, Danny!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

Danny didn't answer.

"Danny?" Valerie asked.

Jazz let go and looked at Danny. He was just sitting there, a blank look on his face. His eye lids were drooping and his eyes were a dull blue, not the lively china blue they normally were.

"Danny?" Jazz asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," Danny said in a mono-tone. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked him.

"Skulker is up to something and I don't know what," Danny replied.

"Skulker?" Valerie asked. "I know him! He's a ghost hunter or something! He had kidnapped me and Phantom once!"

"What's a 'Skulker'?" Pauulina asked.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz looked at one another. They knew now that something serious was wrong. Danny would never actually say something about a ghost in the presence of other people, let alone Valerie; she was a ghost hunter herself after Danny Phantom accidently wrecked her father's job. She wanted revenge and was constantly after Danny Phantom.

"Tucker, let me see that water," Jazz ordered, suspicious.

Tucker handed her the water. Jazz looked down at the label for the first time. It was the same label as any bottle of water would have, but on the back was a warning label. It said: "Side affects may include giddiness, dullness, or actinf high. Do not over dose."

Turning the bottle, she noticed something that her hand had been covering up. It was a notice that clearly stated: "To be used only when Danny Phantom is caught. Truth Serum to be administered right away. Lasts six hours."

"Truth Serum!" Jazz exclaimed.

"What?" Sam cried. She grabbed the bottle from Jazz's hand and looked for herself.

"Way for my parents to screw up again," Jazz sighed.

Dash, who had been listening quietly, suddenly got an idea. He could have some fun with this... "Hey," he said.

Everyone turned to look at him. "I think we should play 'Truth'."

"I think not," Sam said. She knew what Truth was. It was a game the football team had created. It was Truth or Dare, without the Dare. But, if someone lied and another person knew it, they would have to do whatever that personsaid. No matter what.

"I want to play," Paulina said.

"Well, I don't," Sam said.

"Who cares what you think, loser," Paulina replied.

Samgrowled. Jazz, knowing a fight was about to break out, steped in. "We can play, but not Danny."

"Aw, come on," Dash whined. "That was the whole point."

"No," Jazz said.

"Well, why don't we ask him. Hey, Fenton! Wanna' play Truth?"

Danny turned to Dash, not really seeing him. "Yes," he replied.

A smile crept up Dash's face. This was going to be fun.


	5. The Evilest Plan

Skulker was waiting in a lab. His employer was supposed to meet him here fifteen minutes ago. Skulker didn't like to wait. He was impatient. If he was hunting, that was a different story. But waiting to meet someone who was supposed to be on-time bugged the living day-lights out of him.

"Where are you?" he growled to the empty room.

As if the room had been waiting for him to ask that, the door opened and in stepped a man. He was wearing a black suit, and had shiny sliver hair pulled back into a neat pony-tail. His eyes were a dark blue and he had a air of power about him. His name was Vlad Masters.

Vlad Masters was an extremely wealthy man. He owned many high production companies and industries. But he never would have been able to get them without his ghost powers. Yes, Vlad was also a half-a, a very powerful one. He'd acquired his powers after a lab accident twenty years ago.

Vlad had been best friends with Jack Fenton. Jack had built his first ghost portal and it had exploded, giving Vlad, who had been standing right there, ecto-acne. He had been in the haopital for months until it finally went away, but during those months, Vlad had found how to at least control some of his powers. Over time, he had become an expert and had used his powers advantages.

But, though he was rich, he was not happy. Because of the accident, he had lost his chance to propose to his true love: Maddie. Instead, Jack had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. They had two childeren: Jazz and Danny.

A few months ago, Vald had had a college reunion, inviting Jack and his family. During that time, he had found out that Danny Phantom was also Danny Fenton, Jack's son. Surprised and delighted, he had asked the boy to renounce his father and join him. Stubborn and clueless, Daniel had refused, making Vlad his arch enemy. And no one wanted Vlad Masters as his arch enemy.

"What took you so long?" Skulker asked as Vlad walked into the room.

"I had to take care of business," Vlad replied. "Did you do it?"

"Yes," Skulker said. "I threw the dart and it hit him right in the arm. He was out in amatter of minutes."

Vlad smiled. "Good. That toxin should be good for a few hours. When it's mixed with the truth serum, he should be able to tell me everything. Did you make sure the truth serum was given to him properly?"

Skulker sneered. "Yeah. I doubled back and saw the whole thing. They took him inside and they gave him water. I quickly switched the water with the serum and they didn't know. The vehicle is still not working, thanks to the ghost boy. They won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Excelent," Vlad said. "Now, all we have to do is wait a while and then Ol' Uncle Vlad will come and rescue them."

"Are you sure that the boy will tell you?" Skulker asked. "I mean, he may not even know."

"Oh, he knows," Vlad replied. "And he will tell me. I must find the true source of Daniel's powers. Without it, how will I ever complete my clone?"

Vlad crossed the room to a small key pad. He opened it up and punched in four numbers. The wall next to itopened up with a hiss. The lights slowly lit up and a tube was revlieled. Inside the tube was what looked like Danny Phantom, except that his eyes were closed. He was flaoting in a purple goo and a buch of wires were hooked up to him.

Skulker walked over to it. He looked at it, then at his employer. Vlad was looking at the clone as if he was his son.

"Oh," Vlad said, snapping out of his reverie. "Here's your money." Vlad drew a breif case out of no where and handed it to Skulker.

Skulker opened it and nodded when he saw how much money was in it. "Thank you," he said. He turned, walked to the ghost portal, and stepped through, leaving Vlad alone with his alomst comlpeted clone.


	6. Making It More Interesting

"I'll go first," Dash said.

"How about _I_ go first," Jazz said.

"Even better, _I'll_ go first," Paulina stepped in.

No one objected.

"Okay," Paulina said, scanning the people in the vehicle. "Sam-"

"Wait!" Dash interupted. Everyone looked at him. "Let's make this more interesting."

"How can it get anymore interesting?" Tucker asked, though he knew what the answer would be.

"Instead of just Truth, we can also make it Double Truth, Dare Truth, and Lying Truth."

"What does that do?" Valerie asked. Sure, she had played this game before, jus not like this. Dash was up to something and her Hunter's Voice was driving her crazy. _It was a ghost_ it kept saying. _A ghost_. She mentally told it to shut up.

"Truth is just regular telling the truth, Double Truth is if someone is asked a question, when they pick Double Truth, and they lie in the first question, then that person is asked two more questions. If you pick Dare Truth, and if you lie, then you must do a dare, by that person. And, if you pick Lying Truth and are caught lying, then you have to, absolutely _have to_ tell the truth and tell why you lied," Dash explained.

"I don't know..." Jazz hesitated.

"Whatever," Paulina said. "Sam, Truth, Double Truth, Dare Truth, or Lying Truth?"

Sam looked at the Hispanic girl. She had loathed her for as long as she knew Paulina, and she wasn't going to giver her the satisfaction of knowing that she had broken her values. "Dare Truth," she said, looking Paulina in the eyes.

Paulina smiled. It was almost evil-like. "Do you like Danny Fenton?"

Sam looked at Paulina with all the hatred she could find. She didn't answer right away. Everyone knew the answer to that question. But she didn't want to say it out loud. If she did, that would mean that it was out in the open. Sam had kept it inside so long not only because she didn't know if Danny like her too, but because people couldn't talk about. Sure, people knew, but all they would say would be if she had made her move yet, or ask themselves why she waiting so long to express her true feelings.

_Ug!_ she thought. _Why does "True" always have to come up!_

"Come on!" Dash complained. "We don't have forever!" Which was ironic because they may very well have forever.


	7. Disclaimer

Again, I'm sorry for not doing the diclaimer for all of the chapters that I didn't. I'm still getting use to adding them. So, here is the disclaimer for the ones that don't, as well as this chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the other wonderful characters in this story. That privilage belongs to the wonderful, amazing, fantastic, flawless, likable, marvelous, terriffic, spectacular, g-

Audience: Alright already! We get the picture!

Me: Sorry! Butch Hartman!

Random Person in Audience: Geez! You'd think she was going to say "god-like" next!

Me: Enjoy the show!


	8. A Loophole and a Reason

So, I just want to say that I appreciate all of the reviews. As for the questions... I'm afraid I can't answer them. (evil smile) I must tell you that, because I'm going on vacation, the next chapter will be posted in **_TWO_** weeks. So, until then, have a Ghostly Summer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the other characters. That privilege belongs to the almighty Butch Hartman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I..." Sam hesitated. She knew what the answer was, as did everyone, with the exception of Danny, in the van. She could lie and say she didn't, but then she would have to do a dare. From Paulina. Sam shuttered at the thought. Paulina might tell her to wear pink, or a dress, or...

Kiss Danny...

Sam struggled with herself. Sure, she had always wanted to kiss Danny. She got her chance when they did the Fake-out Make-out, but that didn't count, right? But on the other hand, it might ruin her friendship with Danny, and she could never forgive herself if that happened...

But then Sam saw a loophole in the question. Paulina had only asked if she _liked_ him. She had never clearified whether it was as a friend, or as more than a friend.

Sam smiled as she answered. "Of course I like Danny Fenton," she said. "Why wouldn't I? He's my best friend!"

The smiles that had covered everyone's face face fell when Sam said the last sentence. Valerie breathed a sigh of relief, realizing she had been holding her breath.

Everyone was sure that this was going to be when it finally happened. Sam had to admit her feelings, and, if she didn't, they all knew that Paulina would make her kiss Danny. But, after Sam said her answer, they all found the loophole. Paulina silently cursed herself.

"Everyone okay?" Sam asked. "Good, my turn..." She looked around the RV for her victim. Her eyes fell on Dash. "Dash," she said, an evil grin forcing its way on her face.

"Lying Truth," Dash replied, surprised. Why would the Goth loser be picking him?

"Why do you always pick on Danny?"

Jazz's ears picked up, as did Tucker's. Each was very interested to know the answer to that question, as was Sam.

Dash looked at Paulina, who looked back at him. Sure, they were friends, but they would rat the other out in a second. That was the trouble of being popular: you never really had any friends, just enemies.

"That's a good question," Dash replied cooly. He looked at Valerie, who also knew the answer. She would definitely rat him, especially after he kicked her out of the A-List, the popular people's club.

"I know it's a good question," Samsaid, "what I'm interested in is if there's a good answer to it."

_Oh, there is_, Dash thought gravely._ The real question is if you'll like or not._

He decided to stall a little bit. "The reason I pick on Danny is..."

He couldn't do this. Thsi would ruin his reputation. Big time. And, speacking of time, Dash was rapidly running out of it.


	9. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation and with an awesome tan! Well, since I feel bad about making you wait two weeks, I'll update now. But only because I'm a good person.

Oh! Thanks for all of the reviews! I have to say that Dash is not gay. I repeat: DASH IS NOT GAY! Although I have a few friends who are, I do not write about it. I had to laugh at how many had that question. Well, I hope that you all didn't see this coming. And a few other surprises will come about in the next couple chapters, and although they seem random at the time, I swear that it will all make sense in good time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a really long one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the other characters. That right belongs to Butch Hartman. But one day, I will own Danny Phantom. Look out Butch, a new writer is on the block!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash couldn't do this. He just couldn't. What would everyone say? What would _Fenton_ say?

_If he could speak logic now, of course,_ Dash thought.

This was crazy. He had never expected aanything like this to come up. If he had, he wouldn't have suggested that they play the stupid game in the first place. He was so stupid! Why did Sam have to ask him _that _question?

_Because she's smart,_ Dash said to himself. It's one of the reasons he-

"Let's go, Baxter," Sam said.

Dash looked at Paulina and Valerie. They looked at him, ready to rat him out if he did say lie.

"I pick on Fenton because... I'm jealous of him."

Paulina looked disappointed. Valerie had a look on her face like she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were quiet. Jealous? Dash Baxter? The superstar football player? Jealouys of Danny Fenton, loser? Why?

"Do you mind me askingwhy?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Whose not jealous of Fenton?" Dash replied. "He's got parents who love him, though they are really strange. He's got an older sister who cares whether he's safe or not. He's got a best friend who keeps all of his secrets and wouldn't tell anyone them, even under threat. And he's got a pretty girlfriend. What else could a boy like him want?"

_Being fully human..._ Jazz thought.

"Wait! Pretty girlfriend?" Sam asked him.

Dash didn't look her in the eyes. He had gotten way to personal. He hadn't meant for that to come up. No one knew that he liked Sam. He had liked her ever since fifth grade, when she had given him some of her lunch because he had forgotten his at home. Of course, that was before clicks and popularity was important. Then, when he had started playing football and had gotten into the A-List, he had abandonded all that and had become a full time jock. He had kept his crush a secret, because if he didn't he would mocked and thrown out.

"I... I meant pretty abnoxious girlfriend," Dash tried to cover up.

Sam looked unconvinced, but nodded all the same. "Your turn."

"Valerie," Dash said, eager to get the spotlight off of him.

"Truth," Valerie replied. She didn't want anything like before to happen. She just wanted to be able to lie if she was forced to. She didn't care what everyone else thought. She had to much at stake to lose.

"Why do you and Fenton disappear whenever there's a ghost attack?"

"So this question is also directed at Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I... yeah," Dash said.

Panic was in Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's eyes. It was clear on their faces too. All three turned and looked at Danny. Then at Valerie. She had turned pale, her eyes wide.

"Valerie answers first," Tucker said, trying to save Danny for a little longer. Danny was still in the same condition, no improvement. _How much of that truth serum was he given?_ Tucker thought.

Valerie glared at Tucker. How was she going to explain this. She wanted to know where Danny went, but she didn't want him to be dragged into her lie. Yes, she still liked him, but it was just cruel to say that they were together, which they weren't, during ghost attacks.

"I go..." She didn't know that she really was with Danny during ghost attacks. Just a more confident and slightly different looking Danny.


	10. Sweet, Sweet Victory

Hello everyone! I have two very sad announcements. One: This chapter is extremely short. Two: I will be going to Camp next week and won't be able to update, so the next chapter will come in **_TWO_** weeks. I am very sad, as I'm just getting to the good part! I will promise you this though: the next chapters are the most important and they are extremely long, so I update as soon as possible whenI get back, as soon as I'm able to. I have a wedding to go to the day I come back, the next day is my friend's Sixteenth Birthday Party, and between all of that, I have to unpack and get all of my in-cars done. So, as soon as possible, I will update.

Oh, one more thing. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me. And JustAnotherPhantom, if you don't mind me asking, What do you hate? I'm not sure what you mean. I reread the chapter over again, and except for the major cliffhanger at the end, I was unable to find what it was that you disliked so much. Please, repsond soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. He belongs to Butch Hartman.

Enjoy the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad floated invisibly above the Fenton RV. As soon as a question was directed at Danny's secret, he would turn human, knock on the door, and save the secret. He would invite all of the inhabitants to his mansion. During the night, he would ask Daniel the question he was dying to know the answer to know.

He turned visible for a moment, giving his powers a slight break. In his ghost form, he had black hair, shaped like a cookie with a bite taken out of it. His skin was a pale green, his eyes an evil red. He had a white suit with black gloves, boots, and belt. His cape was white and flowed out behind him. Currently, he was Vlad Plasmuis. Most feared ghost in the Ghost Zone.

_Most feared after Daniel,_ Vlad thought bitterly. _I need to find the boy's true power! With it, I can become the most feared!_

His keen ghost hearing picked up the next question for the next victim.

"Why do you and Fenton disappear whenever there's a ghost attack?"

The "you" was obvious young Valerie Grey. And then Daniel's name came up. It wasn't directly directed toward the boy, but Vlad floated down to the ground all the same, ready just in case.

"So this question is also directed at Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I... yeah."

Vlad smiled. That was hs cue. He turned human.

Daniel had been so clever in disabling the vehicle when he had sensed Skulker. Little had he known that he was just making Vlad's job easier.

_Ultimate Power and rule over the Ghost Zone, here I come!_ Vlad thought as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Oh, how victory tasted so sweet.


	11. Replaced Suspicions

Hello! I'm back from camp with another great tan! Man, that was fun! Anyways, I won't have any time to update other than right now, so here I am! I hope you like it! The next few are some of the best chapters ever! At least in my opinion...

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters. They belong to Butch Hartman.

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We go ghost hunting."

It was not Valerie who answered. It was Danny. He had spoken almost robottically. He had spoken as if someone was telling him to. Tellling him to.

"What?" Paulina asked.

"We go ghost hunting. Valerie is very good, escpeially when she's aiming at me."

"Aiming at you? What is going on here?" Dash asked.

"Valerie? What does he mean?" Paulina asked, clearly confused. Though that wasn't uncommon.

"I'm... not sure," Valerie asked, also confused. What was Danny talking about? Yes, she went ghost hunting, but Dany had never actually been involved in ghost hunting. Unless you count the time when a little pirate named Youngblood had kidnapped Amity Park's parents. Danny had expertly led the attack to get them back, but had been rescued by Danny Phantom when the pirate had pushed him overboard. Oh! And there had been that time when someone had stolen her super suit and had attacked Danny. But other than that, Danny Fenton was rarely seen around ghosts.

"Hey! You still have to answer the question," Dash said. "We'll get to Fenton later."

"Well..." Valerie was in a tight spot. She didn't want to tell anyone and disappoint Vlad Masters. He had given her the gear after all. Then, had supplied her with everything she had needed during the fight with the ghost king. But then when her suit was stolen and destroyed, she had gotten a new one, one that her father didn't know about. It was one of the reasons why she couldn't be with Danny. She didn't want him to get hurt. Yeah, she still liked him as more than a friend, but no matter what, she had continue acting like she didn't like him.

Valerie couldn't quiet remember when she had started liking Danny, except that he had always been there for her. Whether the teens knew it or not.

"Come on!" Dash urged.

"Alright!" Valerie had decided. Whether or not this would hurt her, or Vlad Masters, at least Danny would know. "I go ghost hunting! I'm the girl in the red on the mechanical sled! Happy now?"

Silence. Dash and Paulina were shocked. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz looked guiltily at the floor. They had known about Valerie. Danny had told them.

"That was you?" Paulina asked.

Valerie nodded.

"Man! You're awesome!" Dash exclaimed.

"I am?" That wasn't the sort of response Valerie had expected.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz hadn't expected it either. They didn't know what to expected, but it wasn't that.

"Yeah! The way you shoot those ghosts! You're almost as good as Danny Phantom!"

Valerie steemed inside. "Don't ever compare me to that ghost," she said dangerously.

Dash, sensing trouble, decided to change the subject. "Alright. It's Fenton's turn to answer now."

"Where do you go during ghost attacks?" Valerie asked, puzzled by the way Danny had been absent everytime a ghost showed up. She even bet that he had never seen Danny Phantom fight a ghost live, only on the news hours after it had happened.

"I fight them," Danny replied.

"What? When? I've never seen you," Paulina questioned.

"That's because I'm-"

There was a knock on the door. Jazz got up and crawled over the seats to open the door, hoping it was the police or fire deparment saying they were going to help them out and tow them to a local gas station. But Jazz was both surprised and suspicious when Vlad Masters appeared.

"Hello, Jasmine," he said, smiling evily.

Jazz narrowed her eyes, keeping her eyes on his every move.

"Vlad Masters? The eccentric billionaire?" Paulina asked.

Vlad smiled at her.

"Mr. Masters!" Valerie exclaimed, climbing to the front to see her "employer".

"Valerie!" Vlad said, smiling. "How nice to see you! What in the world happened here? I was taking a walk and saw your vehicle. Of course, I had no idea that it was your's. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah we do!" Dash spoke up.

Sam glared at him, as did Jazz. "That's okay. We're perfectly fine-"

"Nonsense!" Vlad cut in. "You can all come to my house while your van is repaired. It should only take a few hours. Come on."

Vlad opened the door wide so that everyone could climb out. But the moment Jazz's foot exited the van, the entire thing disappeared, all of it's inhabitants included. It reappeared into the Ghost Zone. Vlad Masters was no where to be seen. All arond them were millions of clocks. Clocks going forward, backward, stopping, going, doing everything a clock normally isn't supposed to do.

"Where are we?" Dash asked, climbing out behind everyone else.

"Like I know," Paulina said, looking around.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked at each other, each silently getting what the other was thinking. Don't tell them anything.

"I know where we are," Danny said, his voice now happy and boyish.

Sam slapped her forehead with her hand, Tucker shook his head, and Jazz made motions with her hands that clearly said to not say anything.

"Where?" Dash asked.

"We're at Clockwork's!" Danny said, giggling.

"What's a Clockwork?" Paulina asked.

"He's a ghost!" Danny said, smiling goofily.

"A ghost!" Paulina exclaimed.

"Yes," said a raspy voice. "One that needs to know something very important and urgent if the world is going to be saved."


	12. Truth Be Told

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I have been _so_ busy lately. But, as good news for all of you, this is the last short chapter! Yay! Also, who has writing fever? I do! I've been writing up a storm for the past four day! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters, yet the story idea is mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad stormed into his lab and went over to his computer. His face was red with anger, his eyes narrowed. If he had been a bull, steam would have been flowing from his nose. He was not happy. His plan had been perfect. It had worked so well. Everyone had been eating out of his hands. It had been going smoothly, until the RV had just vanished. He knew that theres was only one place that the vehicle had gone: the Ghost Zone. How, he wasn't quite sure. But he was prepared to search every inch of it that he knew. And, if it came to it, the parts that he didn't know.

"Computer, on," he said. The giant screen that covered the wall before Vlad lit up.

"Welcome back, Dear," said a voice. A transparent Maddie Fenton appeared beside him. It was she who had spoken.

"Search the Ghost Zone for seven teenagers. One has ghost powers, three are his helpers, one fights ghosts by herself, and the other two are normal," Vlad commanded.

"Searching," the hologram said, typing something into the computer. The screen hummed for a moment, then came up blank.

"Search failed," Maddie said. "Would you care for a back massage and praise for how much better you are than Jack Fenton?"

Vlad silently cursed himself. "No," he said. He wished he had the time for it, though. "It looks as if I'm going to have to do this by myself."

Vlad pushed a button and the ghost portal on the next wall opened.

"Prepare the clone for humanitizing," he said to the computerized Maddie. Then, one one last look at his soon-to-be son, he stepped into the alternate world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six of the seven teenagers turned around. Before them was one od the oddest looking ghosts they had ever seen. Well, at least three of the teens were surprised.

The ghost had purple skin, a blue robe and hood covering his head. He had a scar under his left eye and he was holding a blue staff that had a clock with crooked hands anda two purple buttons on top of it. But his strangest characteristic was that he would change from an old man with wrinkly skin to a baby with smooth skin to a young man in the peak of his life, and back to an old man again.

"My name is Clockwork," he said, his voice raspy and full of wisdom.

"I... Think we've covered that already," Valerie said, staring at the ghost. For the first time in a long time, she didn't go after the ghost. Something told her that this ghost would kick the crap out of her.

"True," Clockwork said. "I suppose you'd like to know why you are here?"

"Yes," Dash said, gaping.

"First tell me how much you know," Cloclwork said.

"Why don't you tell us how you know Danny," Valerie said.

Clockwork looked at Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "I can assume that you didn't tell them," he said.

It was no denying that the three were in trouble. But they didn't quite know why.

"You could say that..." Tucker said.

"Tell us what?" Paulina said.

"I have a secret!" Danny piped up in a sing-song voice.

"If it's that you can count to fifty-five before you say 'poopty-poopty-pants', then I'm going to hurl," Dash said.

"No, it's not," Danny gloated. He smiled mischeviously.

"Than what is it?" Dash asked.

"I have..."

"Wait!" Sam said. "Clockwork, why are you doing this?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to be Danny's guardian!" Tucker said.

Clockwork looked grave. "Because I need to know something that could save both your world and mine."

"What could be so important that you reveile that Danny Fenton is the ghost boy?" Yucker yelled.

The room was quiet. Except for Danny's giggles.

"That's right! How do you know? Do you read minds?" Danny asked, smiling sheepishly.

Dash, Valerie, and Paulina looked at Danny. They were so shocked, they were lost for words.


	13. New Life Begins

Hey everyone! I had some free time on my hands and decided to check if I had any reviews. I laughed at a couple of them because I could see how much you liked my story. Thank you so much! I feel wanted! So, as a present for all of you for reading and reviewing my story, I have decided to update early!

Sit back and hold on, this is gonna be one wild ride!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The... The ghost boy?" Dash stammered.

"Yes..." Danny said, swinging his hips left and right, his hands behind his back.

"How is that possible?" Valerie asked.

"All that matters is that it is," Clockwork said, now in is young man form.

"Nice going, Tucker," Sam growled.

Tucker's eyes went wide when he realized what he had said. "I'm sorry! I didn't know... I was confused... It was a mistake... He was making me frustrated...I-"

"What's done is done," Clockwork said. "It was for the better."

He made his way over to Danny and pointed his staff at him. He pushed one of the buttons and said "Time out." A blue light surrounded Danny, who giggled. The light began to dim and Danny stopped giggling. His hand went to his head and his eye lids dropped. The light disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Jazz asked.

"The truth serum is gone. His is normal again. Well," he commented, "normal for him."

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, running up to him.

"I... I think so," Danny said, holding his head. "The last thing I remember is fight Skulker-" Danny stopped when he saw Dash, Valerie, and Paulina staring at him. "I mean-"

"It's alright, they know," Sam said. "Thanks to Tucker with a little help from Clockwork..."

Danny's face paled. "Why are we at Clockwork's? How did we get here? What's happening? How do they know? Clockwork!" Danny whipped around to face the now toddlered Clockwork.

"Operation Ultra has begun," Clockwork said, gravely.

What little color was left in Danny's face vanished. "How far?"

"Step One, but we need to act now."

"Wait! What's 'Operation Ultra' and 'Step One'?" Sam asked.

Clockwork looked at Danny. "You need to tell them," he said, now old again.

"Tell us what?" Paulina asked.

"All of them?" Danny asked.

"All of them," Clockwork confirmed. "I need to know this as well. The fate of both worlds depends on it."

"Of course," Danny growled. "Alright. You need to understand that what you are about to hear is all true. It is not a lie. Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconson ghost and my archenemy, has been making a clone of me to raise as his own son. All he needs is the power of which I possess. We call what he is doing Operation Ultra. But Vlad needs my power to make his clone work. You see, for some reason or another, I am the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone. Why, I do not know. Neither does Clockwork. So, we decided to make it harder for Vlad to obtain my true power, the stuff that makes me so powerful. I decided t hide it all, yet close enough so that if I needed it, I would be able to summon it."

"This is too much for me to handle," Dash said.

"You wanted the truth, so you're gettin' it!" Danny snapped, anger in his eyes.

Everyone looked at Danny, who never lashed out like that. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Danny," the old man Clockwork said, "I need to know where you hid your true power."

"I know..." Danny sighed.

"Well, then..."

"He doesn't have to tell you if he doesn't want too!" Jazz said, standing up for her brother.

"Jazz," Danny said. Normally, Danny wouldn't have objected to his older and more smarter sister standing up for him. Jazz looked at her younger brother. Something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes. It wasn't sadness. It was fear.

Jazz nodded and backed off.

"Danny?" Clockwork said.

Danny lowered his eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Clockwork asked. "This is important!"

"I know!" Danny yelled. His eyes had momentarily gone green, but then were back to their wonderful china blue.

The others jumped back at Danny's outburst. They had never seen him mad, except with the whole Spectra thing, where a ghostly school phsycologist had sucked all the misery from the students of Casper High, using Danny as a walking spa treatment.

Danny closed his eyes. Then he said the most shocking thing. "Sam... Tucker... Jazz... Valerie... Dash... Paulina... Mom... Dad... The Ghost Dog... Dora Mattingly... You... and... Vlad..."

For the first time in a long time, Clockwork looked surprised. He had no idea that Danny was using his friends-both human and ghost- as vessels to store his true power. He obviously knew the risks of using them like that, but, then, the chance of his true power would be even more hard to find, for no one would suspect that beings were being used as holders of the true power.

The other teens were obviously more surprised than Clockwork. They had no idea that they were holding this amazing power within their body. What was Danny thinking? Was he trying to kill them?

"There's more..." Danny said.

Clockwork looked at him.

Danny took a deep breath and continued. "The Nasty Burger... The Ring of Rage... The Gem of Fantasies... Youngblood's Pirate Ship... The Ghost Writer's Book... The Scepter from the Museum... The Mini Ghost Portal... Dani, with an 'I' Phantom... The Guys in White... Ember's Guitar... The Meat in the school Basement...Pointdexter's Broken Mirror... Walker's Prison... The 'DOOMED' Video Game... The Fright Knight's Sword... Johnny Thirteen's Motorcycle...and... I think that's it..."

Clockwork could now say that he'd seen and heard it all. He couldn't say anything for the other teenagers in his lair, but he could tell that they were all shocked. Sam's eye's were wide, Tucker's and Dash's jaws were hanging open, stunned; Jazz and Valerie were looking shocked, yet puzzled; and Paulina had turned a shade of light green.

"Clockwork," Danny said, not meeting his mentor's young man's eyes. "Can I be alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Clockwork said, quickly regaining his composure.

Danny nodded and walked off toward one of the many doors that was covered with clocks. He opened it and walked through, shutting the door to his friends, as well as his old life.


	14. The Training Begins

Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing! I love you all so much!

Hee hee! I left you all kind of confused with that last chapter. I apologize, but now, even some more stuff will be revealed, as well as some explaintions! Yay! Now, sit back, buckle up, and enjoy the ride!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since the Fenton Rv had shown up in Clockwork's part of the Ghost Zone. Vlad had not yet found them, which was a good thing. Clockwork had given each person their own... room, if that's how you want to put it. Danny had stayed in his room the whole time they had been there, letting no one, not even Clockwork, in.

Currently, everyone, minus Danny, was in Jazz's room. It was very spacious; a large, round bed,a large book shelf stacked with millions of copies of thick books, little knicknacks everywhere, and at least a dozen clocks, watches, sun dials, you name it. If it told time, it was there.

"Is there any way that we can, like, get back home? I need a manicure badly and I didn't even get to shop in Washigton!" Paulina complained.

"I'm afraid not," Clockwork said. "You are all involved now, whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't like it!" Dash exclaimed. "Why would Fenton use us as... as vessels to hide his true power?"

"Because it would be even harder for Vlad to find it," Clockwork stated. He had explained to them why he had transferred them here. He told them that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius, also a half-a. He explained how his powers were obtained, of Danny's powers, of the ongoing fight between them, and of how if they hadn't been transported here, everyone one of them would probably be sitting in a dungeon in Vlad's mansion.

"This is just plain wierd," Valerie said.

"Tell me about it," Sam said. "And I've been hunting ghosts longer than you. I've seen it all."

"No, you haven't," Clockwork said. "You think you have. But you haven't."

Sam glanced at Clockwork. He knew what he was talking about, so she didn't say anything, yet she was a little angry that he had mocked her judgement.

"Why does Danny have so many vessels?" Tucker asked.

"And why did he use us?" Paulina asked.

"Think about it," Clockwork said. "Do you see a pattern?"

The room was silent as everyone thought about it. Everyone except Clockwork and Paulina, who was looking at her nails.

"Of course!" Jazz exclaimed. "He's used something from everyone of his battles! Something that no one would suspect!"

Clockwork smiled a twisted smile. They had all grown used to his changing forms by now, and it didn't bother them when his toddler form was suddenly an old man.

"Have any of you ever felt tired? That was when Danny was calling upon the powers that he had put into _you_," Clockwork said.

"I never knew that Fenton could think ahead like that," Dash said.

"He can," said a voice. Everyone twisted around to see Danny standing in the doorway.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie exclaimed when they saw him. Their faces broke out in smiles and they got up to rush towards him. But then stopped. Something on his face told them that he didn't want to see them right now.

"Danny, is everything alright?" Jazz asked, concerned.

Danny nodded. "Clockwork, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Certainly," the young ghost said, floating out the door. Danny looked at everyone in the room with sad eyes before closing the door.

Everyone looked at one another, then scrambled toward the door. They had a silent fight, each trying to find their own listneing place. When they found it, they began to listen intently for the first time in their young lives...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been trying to look in on Vlad, to see the progress he's made," Danny said.

"I've had my suspicions," Clockwork said.

"I think he may have found two of the vessels," Danny replied.

It was quiet. Danny was no longer looking like a kid. His childhood had been gone for three days. No longer was he to be a kid. The weight of two worlds had been thrust upon his shoulders, and he had to take of it.

"Which ones?" Clockwork asked, though he already knew the answer. He just needed the six people listening behind the door to know.

"The Mini Ghost Portal and Pointdexter's Broken Mirror," Danny said.

Clockwork nodded. "You know what you have to do, Danny," he said.

Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his next. It was a habit of his; usually he did it when he was nervous or distracted. "I know. I been trying to find a different way, but there is none."

"Danny," Clockwork said. "You know has to be done. This path has been for you longer than the Ghost Zone's existance itself. There is no other way. You must fulfill your Destiny."

"I know," Danny sighed. "But now that everyone else is involved, can't I help them out too? They have been dragged into this as well, and they no longer have a choice. Not really..."

"Yes, but the difficult part is not only convincing them, but everyone else as well," Clockwork supplied.

Danny sighed. "Alright, when do I start?"

"Whenever you feel like it," Clockwork said. "Though I would advise not to wait too long."

"Where do I go?" Danny asked.

Clockwork led Danny over to one of his many doors and opened it. He turned on a light and the room inside lit up. Inside was a training facility. It had hoops hanging from the ceiling, ecto-guns that randomly came out of the wall and would shoot the trainee, a speedometer to measure not only speed, but the force of ecto-blasts as well, intagibility challenges, and much, much more. It was the perfect place for a ghost to train himself. It was where Danny would spend the next few days as well.

Danny smiled a small, sad smile at Clockwork. "Thanks," he said.

Clockwork nodded and left, leaving Danny alone. He went back to the other teens.

When Valerie heard the other door close, she assumed that Clockwork was heading back toward them. "Get away from the door!" she hissed.

Everyone climbed over each other to get back into their regular seats. They quickly acted like they hadn't been eavesdropping.

When Clockwork entered the room, he saw just what he had thought. The other teens were sitting just as he had left them. Paulina's breathing was the only thing that gave it away. She was nervous and she couldn't help her heavy breathing.

"Tomorrow we start training," Clockwork said.

"Training? For what?" Dash asked.

Clockwork smiled. "You heard what was being said outside. You're all smart kids. You figure it out yourselves." With that, he left.


	15. Hurtful Truth

So, who else doesn't want to go to school? I just got home from my first day... I hate this! The only good thing was that I got to see all of my friends. But I don't want to get up at 6:15 every morning. At least it's better than 5:45. Well, here's one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it! Tanks for all you for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all other charcters belong to Butch Hartman. The story idea is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been another three days after Danny had begun his training. They had been in the Ghost Zone for almost a week now, and everyone's temper's were running high. The only way that they vented was training. That's right. Everyone was being trained to ghost fight.

Valerie entered a dark room, her ghost suit on. She had an ecto-blaster in her hands and she scanned the room, looking for any sign of movement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something heading towards her. She jump, barely missing it by a few inches. Reacting quickly, she shot a blast at whatever had thrown the weapon. The blast lit up the room for a few moments before it hit its target. There was a small "oomph" as the target fell to the ground. The lights came on and a voice said, "You're getting better."

"Thanks," Valerie replied. She walked over to her target and helped him up. It was Dash.

"Man," he said. "I just can't get the hang of this!"

"You will," Valerie said. "You just need to use you're other senses, not just sound and sight."

"Thanks for the tip," he said.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Clockwork said, entering the room. He was a old man at the moment.

The two teens left, followed by the rest of the normal teens. Each was dressed similarily as Valerie, except Paulina's suit was pink, Dash's was blue, Jazz's was turquoise, Sam's was purple, and Tucker's was green. They all walked past a door that was slightly ajar, a light flitering through. They heard mechanical noises coming inside and stopped, staring at it.

"Should we see?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know..." Jazz said. "We might not be allowed in there."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going in," Dash said, opening the door. The rest followed him. They watched in awe at what was happening in front of them.

Danny was in ghost mode, training himself. He dodged an ecto-blast was shot at him, shooting the wall next to it where a target was set up. It hit it square on, and Danny flew to the next one. This time though, he wasn't so quick and was hit with the blast. But it didn't stop him. As he was being shot across the room, he shot a blast at the next target, hitting that one also. Right before he hit the wall, he turned intangible, phasing through it. But before anyone could blink, Danny was right back in the room, shooting the other target. As soon as he shot at it, a mechanical ghost came at him from behind. Danny didn't even look as he shot an ecto-energy blast over his shoulder. The ghost blew up and everything stopped.

Danny floated to the ground, panting and sweating. He looked tired, but managed to stay in his ghost form. He walked over toa target,and examined it.

"Darn it!" he said.

He put his hand up to the target and it turned green. Then, out of nowhere, the target exploded.

Danny walked over to a button on the other side of the room and pushed it. All of the targets retracted into the wall, only to be replaced by new ones. The mechanical ghost was also replaced. Danny flew up into the air and pushed another button on the ceiling. At once, everything snapped on again.

Danny didn't budge as a bunch of weapons, rods, ecto-blasts, glowing spheres, and debris, came flying toward him. Instead, he calmly took in a deep breath and held it in. Then he let it out in a wail. His ghostly wail. Everything around him was completely destroyed. The six teens watched in wonder as the wail destroyed everything in its path.

When the wail stopped, Danny floated down to the ground again as everything shut off. He stayed in his ghost form for a few minutes, but then changed back into his human form.

"Dang!" he cursed at himself. But his human form was different. Instead of his normal, street attire, he had new clothes. It was a black, long sleeve shirt that seemed to move with every curve of Danny's body. His pants were also black and made of the same material. His shoes, black as well, were soft and hardly made a sound as he walked.

Danny also looked exhausted. He had rings under his eyes and his walk was slow and looked as if it took every bit of his will-power to take another step. He was hot and sweaty as well. But there was something else that was different about him. His arms had gotten more muscular. They weren't as big as Dash's, yet they were no longer the twigs that they used to be.

He walked over to a cupboard and opened it up. He grabbed a towel out if it and wiped his face off. Then, he took a bottle of water and chugged it down like he hadn't had a drink in days. When he was done, he wiped his mouth off and slid down the wall, sitting with his eyes closed, his breathing heavy.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. They weren't their normal blue, but were his glowing green eyes of his ghost form. He looked around, scanning the outer ring of the training facility. His gaze fell upon the other teens and his eyes returned to their normal color.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked. Even his voice sounded tired.

"Pretty long," Tucker said.

"Dude, you're amazing!" Dash exclaimed.

"Thanks," Danny said, smiling slightly. "How's your training coming?"

"Pretty good," Jazz said. "Danny, maybe you should take a day off..."

"No," Danny said defiently.

"But, Danny-"

"No!" Danny repeated. His eyes narrowed.

"I was just suggesting that maybe you rest a little. You've been going nonstop for three days. I think you need to slow it down."

"Do you think Vlad is slowing down?" Danny asked.

"Well, I..."

"Did you know that he found another vessel?"

The groups eyes widened.

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"Youngblood's Pirate Ship," Danny sighed. "He's found three, and it's only a matter of time until he finds the others. I need to work extra hard so that he doesn't find them! I've got to! It's the only way I can save both worlds!"

"Danny, you're putting too much pressure on yourself," Jazz said.

"No! Don't you understand! I have to do this! I don't have a choice! This was set before me long before I was even born! You just worry about you! I'll worry about everything else!"

"Danny! What's wrong with you?" Jazz screamed.

"Get out," Danny said dangerously. "Get out!" Danny's eyes turned green and a green orb formed in his hand. Without thinking, he threw it towards everyone. They all expertly dodged it, but they were more hurt by Danny's words than they could ever be by a shot fired at them.


	16. Temper's Capture

So, for the second week of school, I've decided to post. Again. Even though it's no big surprise. I still don't right school. I'm so nervous, I have my first In-car tomorrow. But I do have bad news... This chapter is going to be a little shorter. It's good though, I promise!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and Characters are owned by Butch Hartman.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad was furious. He had searched the Ghost Zone for at least a week. There had been no sign of Daniel or his friends. He had searched every corner of the Ghost Zone, and there was still nothing.

On the bright side, he _had_ found three vessels of Daniel's true power. He had to admit, the boy was clever. He would never had found them if not for researching Daniel's fights. He had to find something that was local, but inconspicuous. The mirror he had found only by luck. The Mini Ghost Portal he had found when he had tried to activate it. The Pirate Ship he had guessed at, and he had guessed right.

Vlad was currently sitting in his lab, his hologram Maddie giving him a shoulder massage. He was deep in thought.

"Where are they?" Vlad asked himself.

"Maybe you should just give it more time," Computer Maddie said.

"I don't need more time! I need-" Vlad stopped in mid-sentence. "Time..." He said. "Clockwork!"

He got up and changed into his ghost mode. He flew towards the portal and entered it. He smiled evilly as a thought crossed his mind. He finally knew where Daniel was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with him?" Jazz vented as everyone entered her room for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Like I know," Sam said.

"I've never seen him act like that before," Tucker said.

"You shouldn't have looked in on him," Clockwork said, entering the room.

"Why not?" Valerie asked.

Clockwork sighed. "Danny's on edge. He has a great responsiblity to protect the world. He's been training non-stop for the last three days. He hasn't rested in that time. He needs to prove this to himself."

"So?" Paulina asked. "What's the problem?"

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" There was a knock on the door.

Clockwork went over and opened the door. Danny was standing there, looking a little out of place.

"What do you want?" Jazz asked, pushing Clockwork aside and looking down at her younger brother.

"I just wanted to apologize," he said, not looking at anyone. "I didn't mean to lose my temper. I just, I don't know, just-"

"You should be sorry," Jazz said. "You never should have done that! What's wrong with you?"

Danny's eyes snapped up. They turned a mixture between green and blue: aqua. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? I said I was sorry, the least you could do was accept my apology! You should never had even come in there!"

"Well we did! And just for that, I don't accept your apology!" Jazz yelled.

"Fine!" Danny screamed. He turned around and stormed off, Jazz slamming the door behind him.

"He needs to lighten up!" Jazz vented to the rest of the room.

"He's trying," Tucker said.

"You just didn't let him," Sam responded.

There was another knock on the door. Jazz, hoping it was Danny again, answered it.

It was.

But something was wrong. Danny was in ghost mode and his eyes held fear. He wasn't really standing either. It looked as if he was being held up by his collar.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing," said a voice.

And Vlad appeared behind Danny, holding him by his collar. He smiled when he saw everyone's frightened faces. "Daniel has to come with me. And, since I've decided to be nice today, I'm inviting all of you as well," he said.

Everyone in the room had no chance to react as Vlad tossed something into thre room. It began to smoke and everyone coughed; they all fell to the ground, unconscious.

Vlad smiled as he felt Danny's fear tremble through his body. This was being way too easy.


	17. War

Hello everyone! I hope you all had an amazing Labour Day. I went to see the Blue Angels! It was the most amazing thing in the world! One came so close, I could see the pilot!

Anyways, I can't remember which story it was, but I'm going to say it on both. I am 15 years old, a Junior in High School, which starts at 7:50. I update my stories every Monday, once a week. There, I hope that answers any questions you all had.

Also, as you all know, nest Monday is the fifth year anniversary of September 11. Out of respect, I will not be updating next Monday, but the new chapter will be posted the next week. I hope you all understand.

Enjoy this chapter! It's a really long one!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and Charcaters are owed by Butch Hartman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone awoke slowly. Whatever Vlad had thrown at them had temporarily paralyzed them. Or so they thought.

They all seemed to awake at the same time. They looked around and realized that they were chained to a table, only their head able to move. They saw Clockwork in some type of ghost proof bubble, his arms bound and his staff gone. His old man form was looking weaker and weaker.

Danny was hanging on what looked to be a human pinwheel. It was round and stood up. His arms were locked above him and his legs under him. His waist was also lock to the wheel and his white ghostly head was hanging down.

"Danny?" Valerie asked.

Danny's head lifted and they saw that his eyes were wide. But the thing that made them worry was that there was pure fear in them.

"What's happening?" Dash asked. His voice held fear, yet it wasn't as intense as the fear in Danny's eyes.

"We're in Vlad's lab," Jazz replied, having been there before.

"Why are we here?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"Danny, what's going on?" Paulina asked.

Danny didn't respond. Instead, he just looked at them, as if silently apologizing. Or say goodbye. Or both.

At that moment, the lab door slid open and Vlad walked in. His red eyes were dancing with gruesome glee. Everyone looked toward him. He smiled one of the evilest smiles anyone had ever seen.

"Hello, everyone," he said. He walked toward the teens on the table. "I can see that you are awake. That is good. I can now get what I want."

"What'd you want, Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"I think you know exactly what I want," Vlad replied.

"Not really," Jazz said.

"Oh?" Vlad said. He walked over to Danny and picked his head up by his hair. Danny's eyes smarted in pain, yet he did not cry out. He would not give Vlad the satisfaction. "I thought that might have told you. He has yet to tell me. In fact, he refuses to tell me. So you will."

"We wouldn't tell you even if we knew!" Tucker exclaimed.

Vlad's smile only widened. "And that usually means that you know."

"Well, we won't tell you!" Valerie yelled. "I can't believe I trusted you!"

Just when they thought it couldn't get bigger, Vlad's smile stretched even wider. "All a part of my plan. Now, would you like to tell me what I want to know?"

"Leave 'em alone, Vlad!" Danny yelled. It was the first time in a ling time since he had spoken.

Vlad turned around and faced Danny. His eyes had an evil gleam in them. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"No! They have nothing to do with this! Just leave them alone!" Danny said.

"Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll have to force it out of you," Vlad said. He walked over to a counter and picked up a small remote. It had two buttons on it; one was red and the other was green. He looked at Danny, who was silently watching him, then to the teens on the tables, to Clockwork, who was looking worse by the minute. Then he hit the button.

Instead of something happening to Danny, like they thought (except for Vlad), the tables that his friends and family were on were electrocuted. Everyone screamed in pain. Even Clockwork, whose ropes were attached to the remote as well, let out a tiny squeak of pain. The lab echoed with screams and yelps of pain and sorrow.

Danny watched in horror as everyone he cared about was tortured in front of his eyes. The device that held prevented him from looking away, yet he could not look away. Tears came to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Stop it! Stop it! I'll tell you! Just leave them alone!" Danny yelled. He couldn't stand watching his loved ones being hurt.

Vlad smiled and hit the red button. Everyone stopped screaming. Their panted breaths were the only sounds in the room. Clockwork looked at Danny, then at Vlad.

Clockwork was frightened for the first time in his life. Vlad had found Danny's only weakness: love. Without love, Danny would become what his future had once held. He looked at Danny and shook his head, telling him not to tell. Danny saw him. He shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He turned to Vlad. "I'll tell you," he said.

"Good," Vlad said. He was fianlly getting what he wanted.

"On one condition," Danny said.

Vlad's smile faded. "What?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"You let my friends and family go and don't ever bother them again," Danny demanded.

Vlad considered. It wasn't what he had expected, yet he had tp admit that Daniel was going to do anything to get his friends and family out of the way.

"Okay," Vlad said. "But first you tell me what I want to know."

Danny looked at Clockwork. He looked at Jazz. At Sam and Tucker. At Valerie. At Dash and Paulina.

"Danny, don't you dare," Sam said.

"We're fine, Danny! Just don't let him know!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Danny yelled, surprising Vlad. He was shocked that Daniel would silence someone he cared about when he was onlt going to see them for a little while longer.

Danny turned back to Vlad. "Okay. The vessels are something I've used in every fight. Now let them go!"

"That's all?" Vlad asked. "Why that's so simple it's..." It dawned on Vlad. He smiled. "How clever! My Daniel! You're getting more like me every day!"

"I am not like you!" Danny yelled.

Vlad smiled again and flew up. He turned his back to the half-a and faced the Ghost Portal.

"Wait! You said you'd let them go! We had a deal!" Danny yelled at him.

Vlad looked over his shoulder at Danny. "My boy, to make a deal, you've got to be holding some of the cards. And right now, you have none." Vlad went to the portal and pushed a blue button nextt to it. The wall next to Danny flipped and on the other was an ecto-energy cage. Inside were everyone's parents. They all looked frightened, but they had heard everything. Everything. "But I have all of them." He turned back around and flew into the Ghost Zone.

"Vlad!" Danny screamed after him! "Get back here, you coward! We had a deal! Plasmius! Get back here!"

But Vlad did not return. Danny could feel him gathering strength from his vessels. Danny's vessels. Danny looked around at everyone. He saw fear, confusion, and compassion in their eyes.

Danny's eyes narrowed. He closed his eyes and called to all of his true power that hadn't been found yet. He called upon everything that was in the room. He could feel the powerr going through him. He could feel it in his arms, in his legs, in his head. But most of all, he could feel it in his heart.

The lab became an erie green. Everyone around could feel a little tired. But the young teens in the room knew exactly what was happening. They could feel the power flowing through air toward Danny. They could see him changing. Not physically, yet internally.

Finally, Danny opened his eyes. Instead of his normal ghostly green eyes, they were purple. There was a teal aura around him. He effortlessly broke through the irons that bound him. His hands held a fiery green glow. He effortlessly floated over to the tables that held his friends and sister. He blasted the bonds that held them. Then Danyy turned to the cage that held the adults. He blasted the cage and it went out.

"Danny?" Maddie, his mother asked.She had a blue hazmat suit, short brown hair, and violet eyes. Her hood and red experiment goggles were currently off."Are you alright?"

"Never been better," Danny said. His voice had an echo sound to it.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack, his father asked. He was a large fellow, with greying black hair, an orange hazmat suit, and dark blue eyes.

"He's called upon his true power," Clockwork said. Danny had just blasted the cell he had been in.

"But what is his true power? I don't understand this!" Maddie said.

"I'm not sure myself," Clockwork replied. "Only Danny knows for sure."

"What is it, Danny?" Jack asked.

"Now is not the time for questions," Danny's odd voice said. "You all need to gather reinforcements. There is going to be a fierce war."

"A war?" Jazz asked.

"What kind of war?" Tucker asked.

Danny's purple eyes gazed at them. "A war," he said, "between good... and evil."


	18. Battle Begun

Oh, my God. I am so sorry! I didn't realize that I hadn't updated in so long! I am so sorry! What with Homecoming, football games, homework, PSAT's, friends breaking apart, and everything else, I completely forgot! I was going through my computer, looking at all of the documents, when I came across half of this!

That's when I realized how long it's been! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! This chapter is really long, I promise!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and Friends is owned by Butch Hartman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad, Valerie, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Mr. Grey, you recruit all of Amity Park. Tell them exactly what's happening. Assemble them all into a militia. Give them all weapons that will help during a ghost attack. Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Mr. and Mrs. Foley, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, and Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, go back to Amity Park and find a place for shelter, along with enough food and water to feed the small army. Dash, Paulina, and Clockwork, we're going to recruit the ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

No one was used to Danny telling them what to do. Everyone had a job, and it all was important.

Out of nowhere, Danny had produced a small green, swirling portal leading to the park in Amity Park. As his mother, father, sister, best friends, and his crush and her dad went through, another portal suddenly appeared next to it. Through this one Danny sent the rest of the adults. When they were gone and the portals disappeared, Danny's large purple eyes turned to the last three remaining beings in the room.

"Why are we helping you recruit ghosts?" Dash asked.

"I thought for sure that you would Sam and Tucker help you," Paulina said.

"Now is not the time for questions," Danny's echoing voice said. He turned to Clockwork. "Go and get as many ghosts as you can. Meet me back in the park. That is where the battle will be held."

Clockwork nodded, pressed the purple button on his staff, and disappeared into a small swirling vortex. Danny looked at Dash and Paulina.

"Let's go," he said, and took off, the two teens following him closely on their new hover boards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad was beginning to get furious. He had checked everything from Daniel's past fights and had found hardly anything. All he had found was small scraps of power, plus a very large amount from the annoying Ghost Dog, but only on accident. Since then, he had found nothing. He turned to his failed clones of Daniel; the only army he had behind him. Yet, it was a large army. Thousands of failed attempts stood behind him, waiting for the command to do what they did best; destroy.

"Why haven't I found anything?" Vlad asked them. It was, however, a rhetorical question; he was asking it to himself more than the clones. Luckily for the clones, they knew that, and none of them answered.

"Unless…" Vlad told himself, "Daniel _has_ called upon his power. In that case, he would be getting ready for the war."

Vlad thought for a moment. Then he barked an order to the clones that they were dying to hear: "Move out!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie and Jack Fenton stood at the top of the highest hill in the park, goggles down, weapons at the ready. Behind them, a militia of the townspeople stood waiting. Each had a suit like the Fenton's. They were loaded with weapons of every kind. If Vlad Plasmius wanted to attack their hometown, then they would fight to the death. And even after that if necessary.

Maddie was still unsure of all the events that had happened today. First, a ghost kidnaps her and her husband while they worked on a new invention. Then they are put into an ectoplasmic cage with her son's friend's parents.

But what disturbed Maddie the most was finding out that her son was the infamous Ghost Boy. Invis-O Bill.

Danny Phantom.

Maddie had felt terrible. After all she had done to him. After chasing him with weapons, threatening to tear him apart molecule by molecule. Blaming him for trying to take over the town.

For trying to kill her own son.

That's what Maddie felt the worst about. How was she going to make it up to Danny? Say, "Sorry I tried to kill you. See you at dinner?"

Or, in his case, she guessed it would be re-kill. Or maybe just kill the human part of him. If that was possible…

Maddie looked over at her husband, knowing he felt the same way. Ever since they had found out the truth, he looked and acted as if he had aged ten years. No longer was he the big Oaf everyone laughed at, nor would he ever be again.

Over the horizon, Maddie's keen vision picked up movement. A closer look through her goggles proved that it was indeed what they were looking for; an army of ghosts approached them, gaining ground quickly.

"Arms at the ready!" Maddie's voice rang through the troops. Men, women, and children of all ages pumped their guns, getting ready.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and Mr. Grey charged their guns. Sam and Tucker couldn't believe that this was happening. What had happened to battling zits and popularity? If they lost that, it was no big deal. If they lost this battle, they would lose their lives.

It seemed like just yesterday the two of them along with Danny had sat on the swing, talking about school, popularity, and other things that teenagers normally talk about.

But they weren't normal. Their best friend was half ghost. And now, they were fighting to keep _themselves_ from becoming ghosts.

Sam missed Danny. She missed his black hair, or his white hair, depending which mode he was in. His laugh, his arm around her shoulders, making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world, even if he didn't feel the same way she felt. But most of all, she missed his eyes. Those eyes that seemed to look right through you, to know what you were thinking. The eyes that held laughter and youth.

The eyes that had seen so much.

"Wait for it!" Maddie said, waiting for the perfect moment. "Wait for it!"

Jazz looked at Sam and Tucker. Their eyes gaze back at her. It was happening. They were really going to fight. She thought about the other parents, hiding in the school, medical equipment and provisions at the ready. She thought about Valerie, Sam, and Tucker. This is what they lived for. Hunting ghosts was their strengths.

Jazz thought about Danny. Her baby brother. Her whole world. She missed him already.

"Charge!"

Waiting until the last possible moment, Maddie and the troops finally attacked the ghosts. They ran forward, a loud war cry echoing around them. There was the sound of ecto-guns firing, screams, both human and ghost, resounded around them. Hundred's fell against the ectoplasmic blasts, while humans alike fell from the pain of the ghost's blows.

The battle raged on well into the night.

The War had begun.


	19. Arrival

Hey, guys! Sorry again for the long time it took to update. I have so much to do! I take my drivers test on Saturday, so I've been doing nothing but driving for the past few weeks, plus there was Thanksgiving and my cousin's baptism. It took so long to write this chapter, but it's exciting, so I hope you like it! Enjoy! Only a few more chapters left!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash and Paulina followed Danny through the Ghost Zone for what seemed like hours. They had seen several ghosts; all of them had immediately joined up with them as soon as they had seen the teal aura around the Ghost Boy. They had asked no questions. They had scared the other two teenagers half to death.

Danny was currently talking to a large bear-like, yeti-looking creature he kept calling Frostbite. Dash turned to Paulina.

"Why did Danny ask us to come with him?" he asked. "We haven't done anything."

"Do you think I know?" Paulina asked.

"You may not, but I do," a voice behind them said.

The two startled teenagers turned around and came face to face with Clockwork. A small army was behind him.

"Why?" Dash asked.

"Because you two are the future of the world," the old ghost said. "If anything happened to you, there would be no world in five centuries."

Paulina and Dash looked dumbfounded.

"Future of the world?" Paulina asked, casting a withering glance in Dash's direction.

"Five centuries?" Dash breathed.

"Nice job, Clockwork," Danny said, coming over to him and casting an approving look over the ghosts Clockwork had gotten. He turned to Dash and Paulina. "We've got one more ghost left. Let's go!" he yelled. He flew off, Dash, Paulina, Clockwork, and the now-large army right behind him.

Skulker was in Vlad's lab, checking the good clone. As soon as Vlad defeated the small Amity Park army, he would find Daniel and get his true power, as well as his mid-morph DNA, destroy the young half-a, then get the information back here, convert it into the good clone, and everything would fall into place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skulker looked at the vitals on the computer next to the pod. Everything seemed to be in perfect working order. Smiling to himself, Skulker went back to watching the television. There was a special on about hunting gear and, though he never really would use that sort of stuff to hunt his prey, it was still entertaining. He had been human at one point.

As the host began explaining how useful a bow and arrow was, the Hunter's thoughts began to wander. He wondered how Vlad was going to capture the ghost boy anyways. By now he would have gotten his true power under control, and the army of mortals would have attacked the army of failed clones.

Skulker turned as he heard the portal open up.

"It's about time you…"

The ghost stopped as he saw the ghost boy enter. He noticed his eyes were purple and his glow was teal.

"Oh, no," Skulker breathed as he saw hundreds of ghosts step out behind Danny. There was Desiree, Ember, the Fright Knight, Johnny 13, Kitty, the Lunch Lady, Pariah Dark, Poindexter, Technus, the Box Ghost, Walker and his goons, Undergrowth, Frostbite and his people, the vultures, Danni Phantom, Clockwork, Paulina and Dash, the ectopuses, the ghost snake, wolf, and octopus, and so many more ghosts that Skulker had never known.

"Come with me," Danny's echoing voice said.

Powerless, Skulker knew that this is what he was destined to do. Silently, letting the clipboard drop to the floor with a loud bang, he followed the rest of them through the portal and back to the Ghost Zone.

Next stop… battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie dragged herself into Casper High School. She was wiped. She had to be careful as she walked through the halls; people were sleeping restlessly on the floor. Trying not to step on anyone, she made her way to the cafeteria, where the other parents were silently waiting for her. Other than Jack, Mr. Grey was her second in charge.

"Status report," she said, sitting down and accepting the drink of water that was offered to her. The cool liquid washed down her parched throat.

"We are losing," Mr. Grey said solemnly. "I wish I could say otherwise, but it would be a lie. There is no way we are going to win this without help from ghosts. We have to face the fact that Danny abandoned us."

"Don't talk about my son that way," Maddie said dangerously. "He'll come when needed."

"He's needed now!" Mr. Grey said.

"He'll be here!" Maddie exclaimed. She stood up. "Send more people when ready," she ordered, and carefully made her way back toward the battlefield.

Maddie looked around her as she walked toward the front. People everywhere, old and young, were blasting away at the ghosts, some hitting their mark and the ghost being zapped molecule by molecule, while others missed. Ghosts blasted ectoblasts and humans fell to the ground in pain, only to get back up with more rage than they had ever had.

The ghost hunter felt a sense of pride as she watched her friends and neighbors fight with all their might to defend the town and the world that they loved so much. But Mr. Grey had spoken the truth. They were losing. People lay on the ground in so much pain that it was hard for them to get up. Some didn't even move at all.

"Danny, where are you?" Maddie asked the sky.

Maddie felt a pain in her side and fell to the ground. She lifted up her arm and looked at her side, astonished to find a burn in her hazmat suit. She looked up and saw a muscular ghost advancing on her. Her vision began to blacken as the pain spread throughout her body. She knew she didn't stand a chance.

The ghost took aim. He smiled down at her, knowing it was over. He wasn't prepared for being knocked back by and ectoblast.

Maddie looked up as she heard the ghost scream. Her vision already blurry, she was just able to make out rushes of green attack the ghosts. She saw the outline of a worried and paled face, purple eyes filled with sympathy.

"Danny," she muttered, and then everything went black. But she knew it was okay.

Danny had arrived. With reinforcements.


	20. Ghosts No More

Hey everyone! Once again, I apologize for the long update. So much stuff. But guess who passed her Driver's Test! Me! I've been driving everywhere! Well, after this chapter there's only one more! I can't beleive this story took so long! I hope you all enjoyed it, so this chapter's very long! See ya' next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters.

Oh, sorry, I had to change the rating because of character death...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny carried his mother to Casper High, where he knew that everyone else was waiting for him. As he approached the school, he saw Mr. Grey rush out.

"It's about time you came," he said. He looked down at the unconscious Maddie in Danny's arms. "My, gosh, what happened?"

"Shot to the ribs," Danny's echoing voice said. "She should be okay, so long as she gets plenty of rest."

Danny carried his mother into the high school and lightly stepped over the other sleeping and/or wounded people littering the halls. He made his way over to the cafeteria, where everyone else was. Dash and Paulina were waiting for him there as well. Sam and Tucker, Valerie and Jazz close behind, ran up and hugged their friend and brother.

Danny laid his mother on the floor on a small cot, pulled the covers up to her chin, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, speaking everyone's silent question.

"Yeah, dude, we thought you'd be back by this time," Tucker said.

"There were some technical difficulties," Danny replied, looking around.

"Technical difficulties?" Mr. Grey exclaimed. "What sort of things? All you had to do was round up a bunch of ghosts!"

"Next time why don't you try to find hundreds of ghosts in a never-ending realm," Danny replied, silencing Valerie's father. Suddenly, Danny noticed something. "Where's my dad?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had seen the ghost take down his wife. He had seen the arrival of the ghosts, had seen Danny come and take Maddie away to a safe place. Now, all he had to do was destroy the ghost vermin that infested his town. His ecto-gun found every target.

Jack saw a ghost take down a very good friend of his. He couldn't remember the man's name, for the fury that he had kept bottled up suddenly burst open.

With a loud cry, the over-sized man sprang forward, his gun aimed toward the ghost.

The ghost didn't stand a chance. Without warning, he was vaporized. No more ghost.

"Dad!"

Jack turned to the sound of his voice, only to see Danny flying toward him as fast as possible.

"Danny! I got him!" Jack exclaimed happily.

Danny landed on the ground next to him.

"I, the completely competent Jack Fenton, have finally managed to be the best Ghost Hunter in the world!"

As Jack showed Danny how he had vaporized the ghost, he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. For, slowly and invisible, Vlad Plasmius was moving toward him.

Danny didn't see the ball of ectoplasm until it was too late.

"Dad! Look out!"

Jack turned, only to get pushed back as the ectoblast collided with his chest. As he flew through the air, Danny took off, getting under him and catching his father before he hit the ground.

"Dad!" Danny whispered. The man's eyes were closed. His chest moved slowly up and down…

Then it abruptly stopped.

Danny laid his father gently on the ground, a tear falling from his eye. He heard laughter and his eyes closed tightly.

"I have finally gotten my revenge on Jack!" Vlad yelled happily.

Danny turned to Vlad, his eyes a bright purple and blazing with hatred.

"VLAD!" Danny yelled.

Suddenly, everything stopped. It was as if the world had stopped spinning. The only people moving were Danny, Vlad, and all of Danny's friends and family, who rushed outside. Everyone else, ghost and human, were all watching the two half-as.

Vlad and Danny stood, facing each other. The watched the other's eyes, waiting. This was what it all came down too.

One on one.

Then Danny attacked. He lunged at Vlad, who easily stepped out of the way. He then grabbed Danny by his foot and spun him around, letting go and Danny crashed into a tree. He came out and sent an ecto-blast at Vlad, who, once again, dodged out of the way.

It went on like this for hours, Danny never getting the upper hand. After two hours, Danny was thrown to the ground by Vlad and couldn't get up.

"See, Daniel," Vlad sneered. "I won. Just accept it and release your true power to me. You've already used all of it up."

Danny raised his head, his eyes narrowed. "Not all of it," he whispered. Danny closed his eyes and whispered, "Come…"

There was a flash of black light and suddenly Danny screamed. He lifted his head to the heavens, his eyes a dark shade of purple. His teal aura glowed with intensity. His body was lifted up, his arms held out to his sides.

Hundred's of thousands of pairs of eyes followed him up.

"Vlad!" Danny said, his voice even more echo-y. "You will perish!"

A bright, green light began to form around Danny. "Protect them!" Danny yelled.

Suddenly, all ghosts moved towards Danny's friends and family, along with everyone else in the town, and formed a circled dome around them. Through their translucent bodies, the people could just about make out what was happening.

They saw Danny, high above their heads, Vlad, standing on the ground, looking up with fear.

The green light gathered in Danny's chest. With a loud yell, he sent it towards Vlad. Everyone was blinded. They heard a scream, a loud noise, like a train, another yell, and then nothing but green light…

When everyone opened their eyes, they saw nothing. All the ghosts were gone; nothing was left. They were fine. Their town was fine. Nothing seemed wrong.

Vlad was gone. As soon as they realized this, they all rejoiced. Sam and Tucker hugged. Paulina and Dash kissed. Jazz hugged Valerie. Cheers rang out all around.

Soon all stopped. Everything was fine, yes. All the ghosts were gone, that was even better. Vlad was missing (most likely dead), which was the best news in the entire world.

But Danny was nowhere to be seen…


	21. True Beliefs

Wow. That's all I can say. It has been an amazing... how many months? Seven? Seven months and this story is over. This is the longest story I've ever written. I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. You are all awesome and deserve your own Danny Phantom!

If that was possible, I would give you him, but, unfortunately, it is not.

Thanks again! I'll be back with a sequel eventually! Look for me! I love you all!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine. However, the story and the idea for the story is, so no stealing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie opened her eyes, only to see bright teal ones looking worriedly back at her.

"Mom?' Jazz asked.

Maddie sat up in a flash, looking around.

"Why are all of you here?" she exclaimed. "Why aren't you out there, fighting?"

"The battle's over," Tucker said.

"We won?" Maddie whispered.

Everyone nodded solemnly.

Maddie broke out into a smile. "That's great!" Her smile faded when she saw everyone's sad faces. Jazz, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker's eyes were red and puffy from hours of crying. Paulina and Dash stood to the side, tears streaming down their faces.

"What happened?" Maddie asked. "Where's Jack and Danny?"

Tears came to Jazz's eyes. Sam whimpered.

"Dad's dead…" Jazz said quietly. "Vlad killed him."

Maddie's brain fought to process this information. Jack Timothy Fenton, the love of her life, dead? Even worse, killed? By Vlad Masters, his best friend? Tears began to stream down her face.

"And Danny?" Maddie asked, praying.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Danny's gone…" Jazz whispered. "He just… sort of…"

"Sort of, what?"

Jazz told her mother what had happened; how Danny had sacrificed himself to save the ones he cared about. How, in the end, he had just disappeared.

Maddie made a sound and Jazz hugged her, sobs racking both their bodies. Tucker, Sam, and Valerie, joined shortly by Dash and Paulina, cried silently, trying, unsuccessfully to comfort each other.

They cried well into the night.

The next day, they mouned. They mourned, and they started to rebuild. The town needed fixing up. People needed to be buried. Ghosts needed to get back to the Ghost Zone.

Life needed to go on.

But, as the years went by, nobody forgot. Nobody forgot the boy with ghost powers. Nobody forgot the heart he had. Nobody forgot how he had sacrificed his life, to save the ones he loved. The years turned to decades, the decades to centuries. One century turned to two, and two to five. And nobody forgot the boy…

Danny Phantom: The boy, the myth, the legend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that, my friends, is the story of Danny Phantom," the old woman said to her audience of children.

They were all wide-eyed, stock still, staring at the old woman. She had long silver hair, teal eyes, and a square face. Her skin was slightly darker than every one else's.

She smiled. "I think you had all be getting home," she said with a chuckle.

The children all scat, leaving the library in a flash. The woman smiled and moved her wheelchair around, facing the portrait of the subject of her story… and her thoughts. Then she heard something behind her.

She whipped around as fast as her wheelchair would allow. There, standing in the middle of the floor and looking quite out of place, was a small little girl. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Destiny?" the woman asked.

"Mrs. Baxter, I have a question," the little girl said.

"Go ahead," Mrs. Baxter said.

"How do you know that story?"

Mrs. Baxter smiled. "Come here, child," she said.

Destiny walked up to the old woman who she scooped her up on her lap.

"You see," Mrs. Baxter said. "My mother and father were there. And they told his story to their children, who told it their children, who told it to their grandchildren, who told it to me."

"So, your parents were there when it happened?" Destiny asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact," Mrs. Baxter said, "they knew Danny."

Destiny thought for a moment. "Your great-great-great-great-grandparents were Dash and Paulina," she said.

Mrs. Baxter nodded. "Indeed they were."

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Destiny asked.

"I do," Mrs. Baxter said. "Maddie soon died of a broken heart. She just couldn't live without her husband; it was like a part of her was missing. Jazz grew older and became the world's best ghost fighter. Next to Danny of course," Mrs. Baxter added. "Sam and Tucker became scientists. They tried to find what may have actually caused Danny to become half ghost in the first place."

"Did they find it?" Destiny asked.

"I'm afraid not," Mrs. Baxter said. "Their research is still going on today, five centuries later. As for Valerie, she helped protect the town from ghosts."

"What about the other ghosts? The ones that helped Danny?"

"No one knows," Mrs. Baxter said. "They disappeared the day Danny did."

"Oh," Destiny said. "Are you sure that that story is true?"

Mrs. Baxter looked at Destiny. "Of course it is," she said. "Why would you ask that, after all the questions you just proposed to me?"

Destiny shrugged. "I really should get going," she said, hopping off the old woman's knee. "Thanks for the story."

Mrs. Baxter watched the small girl exit the library. She turned to the portrait of Danny Phantom.

"Your story is getting harder and harder for people to believe," she said.

Green orbs stared silently back at her.

"I just wish there was some way for them to believe,' she said.

A soft burst of wind banged the window open. It drifted over to Mrs. Baxter and caressed her face gently. She smiled, comforted. Then, as soon as it had come, it was gone through the open library doors.

It swept across the street towards Destiny, who was slowly walking home, doubting what the old woman had said.

The wind swept gently across the girls face. She stopped.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning around. But there was nothing. Shrugging, she continued.

But the wind would not be denied. It went over to the girl again, this time ruffling up her hair.

"What do you want?" Destiny yelled, close to tears. "I have no money!"

The wind gently caressed her face, as he had done to the old woman. Her eyes widened.

"Danny?" she asked quietly. "Danny Phantom?"

The wind seemed to be happy, as it caressed her face more.

"The story really is real!" Destiny exclaimed happily. "I have to tell my friends!" she began to run off towards home, only to come to a halt. "But they'll never believe me," she said.

The wind seemed angry, ruffling her hair again.

"Okay, okay!" she said, fixing her hair. "But how do I get _them_ to believe?"

The wind drifted over to her. And then it did something that both frightened and fascinated Destiny.

It spoke.

The wind spoke… and it said only four words, before leaving, never to be felt or seen, or heard for another hundred years:

"Not seeing is believing…"

THE END 


End file.
